the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mattias meets Alice
Mattias Mortensen had left the bar he was in, filled his hands with bottles of whiskey more expensive and many Liqueurs. He had just killed a man, and tried to look as calm as possible when he left. And the body of the dead? Well, Mattias had already given end in the body of Hector MacKeown, dragging the dead through the streets to throw him into a dead end. He walked with his hands full of bottles to a place (which was not your house) where he kept his stuff. It was a little old and dull apartment with dirty walls and gutters on all sides. He slipped all the liquor bottles in a suitcase, medicine and ampoules in another bag and left to the Society. Oh and of course, he had taken his cane with built musket and your doctor plague clothes. He was for weeks without washing yourself or cut your hair. He spent weeks, running from the doctors and the police, since it had been stuck for days, and managed to escape. His glasses were only remnants of broken glass. He heard several times about the Society of Arcane Scientists and after a long wait, he finally would be part of it. He stopped in front of the door, deep breath and knocked on the door twice with a hand full of blood. He packed the rims of the glasses with his hands and tried to fix her hair, which this time, was too long. He stood still waiting for someone to open. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *Alice was about to' leave for a late night supplies run when she opened the doors only to find an odd man on the steps. At least he wasn't bleeding to death she thought to herself before addressing the man.* Hello? DeathMurder_JH: Mattias Mortensen recognized and said with a smile: '- Hello.' Hyde without a Jekyll:' *The' man appeared to be rather disheveled in appearance which Alice relaxed seeing that he wasn't some high class sponsor to put on airs for.* What do you want? DeathMurder_JH: '- You promised me a room.' - He said in a weary tone. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She' rubbed her brow making a mental note to discuss the ever increasing members at the next meeting.* Who promised you a room? DeathMurder_JH: Mattias frowned and replied: '- As far as I remember, some of you said I could live here... or maybe not...' - he was tired and drunk. '- I am not sure...' Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She' sighed in frustration.* Ok. I'll get you a room tonight since you're in no shape to figure this out right now. We'll talk to Mz. Hyde and the others in the morning. *She opened the door further to allow him entrance.* DeathMurder_JH: '- No!' - He yelled stopping in front of her. '- You'll tell everyone I'm here?! You can not wait a few months to be able to tell them?' - He asked afflicted. Hyde without a Jekyll:' *She' raised an eye brow.* I thought you said they knew you were coming? Besides, if you want a room I need to inform the managers. DeathMurder_JH: '- Well, I want them to know I'm here, but after a while. I do not want them to know I'm here and that they know I just killed a man! - He shouted. '- Damn it.' - He put a hand on his face, realizing what had really just said. M'Hyde' without a Jekyll:' *Alice' sighed rubbing her forehead. Another problem for her to deal with.* So let me get this straight. You just killed a man and now you want to secretly live in the Society without anyone knowing? DeathMurder_JH: '- Well.... You talk as if it were a problem, but. It is.' Hyde without a Jekyll:' I'm' glad we agree, but as I've stated before: If you want to stay here I need to inform the managers. DeathMurder_JH: '- Why everyone has to know?! It's just for a few months, and then you can tell them. Please do this for me. ' - Mattias said, blinking slowly. Obtained From Going to the Society Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:New and Old Faces